


Reminders

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Character Death, Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world left little reminders for Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

Gavin never ate out with the others.

When they went out for food, Geoff and Jack took either ends while Michael and Gavin took one side and Ray and Ryan took the other. They don't know when that became a thing, but no one questioned it. But now, Ryan's chair was empty, and Gavin was forced to watch the one chair that was empty of a person.

Gavin never sang.

Whenever someone started singing, three or four would join them. Ryan usually didn't, just rolling his eyes and telling them to shut up after twenty minutes of singing. But now, there was no Ryan to deal with the singing, and Gavin never sung without the thought of Ryan.

Gavin never cared.

If a civilian begged for mercy during a heist, a bullet would end up in their skull. At first the guys were surprised at his sudden and ruthless nature, but were smart enough not to bring it up twice. Gavin knew Ryan wouldn't let them talk, so Gavin didn't either.

Gavin never looked.

If Gavin observed the scenery of a store, his eyes will quickly find the Diet Coke. He never meant to do so, it just happened. Gavin just averted his eyes when walking past a shelf, making sure that he never glanced at the colorful items on the shelf.

Gavin never forgot.

Ryan was a man who was not meant to be forgotten. So Gavin made sure he was never forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Slap that Kudos button - It called your mother fat!
> 
> Leave a comment - It makes my day!


End file.
